


bintangmu ada satu

by aquapetals (crystallizedcherry)



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Canon, F/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 12:13:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11357283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallizedcherry/pseuds/aquapetals
Summary: Chiara; kamp yang sunyi, dan mereka yang (kebetulan) selalu bersama. {untuk #ChallengeYourselfChallenge}





	bintangmu ada satu

**Author's Note:**

> Percy Jackson and the Olympians: The Trials of Apollo © Rick Riordan, penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun dari pembuatan karya transformatif ini.  
> poetry/romance – post!the hidden oracle. untuk #challengeyourselfchallenge: paket medium.

lihat  
langit  
tapi  
bintang  
di  
sisimu

Will lagi-lagi mengusirnya dari ruang kesehatan. _Kalau hanya ingin melihat-lihat lalu mengacau, tegur si dokter muda itu, pergilah. Sudah cukup dua pot bunga kuning kesayangan ruang kesehatan di jendela kaupecahkan_. Damien terpaksa melenggang. Andainya saja perkemahan ini punya bioskop. Dia mendaki bukit, bersiul sebal.

Dia menendang sebuah ranting saat mendengar nyanyian, atau apapun itu, di sisi lain kaki Bukit Blasteran.

“ _Io v’amo sol perché voi siete bella, e perché vuoi mia stella_... _non ch’io speri da voi, dolce mio bene ... altro che pene_ ....”

Damien, kedua tangan di saku celananya, mengembuskan napas yang menjadi uap di depan wajahnya. _Cewek ini lagi_.

“Lagu apa, sih, itu?”

Chiara mendongak, segera mengernyit. “Itu puisi, tahu.”

“Ya mana aku tahu. Bahasanya tidak kumengerti.”

Chiara memainkan ranting, memutar-mutarnya di jarinya. “Puisi lama Italia. Torquato Tasso.”

Damien mengulum bagian dalam pipinya. “Bisa lagi, tidak?”

* * *

pada  
bintang  
ada  
segala  
kepada  
bumi  
kau  
tertawa

Damien menjulurkan lidah pada Chiara dari meja Nemesis ke meja Tyche. Chiara membalasnya dengan isyarat lemparan sendok. Kemudian dia meneruskan makan. Damien berkedip, rasanya ada sesuatu yang lain pada rambut Chiara, yang berpotongan pendek dan cuma mencapai ujung tengkuknya itu.

Apakah itu bunga kecil? Sepertinya. Mungkin penjepit kecil berwarna hitam yang punya hiasan bunga, terlihat samar dari seberang sini, Bunga putih itu sangat kecil, berkelopak lima, dengan bagian tengah kuning hampir oranye. Damien menyipitkan matanya hingga sakit untuk mengamati itu semua.

Ia teringat pada gambar seorang tuan putri di buku cerita salah satu temannya saat dia masih kecil dulu.

 _Lucu sekali_.

“Apa lihat-lihat?!”

Damien lekas-lekas mencibir, lalu berpura-pura sibuk pada makanannya.

Memikirkan seorang tuan putri berambut pendek yang bermahkota bunga menyentil benak Damien. Ia mengaduk-aduk isi piringnya sambil tersenyum, cuma dirinya sendiri yang tidak sadar.

* * *

lima  
bintang  
sama  
rupa  
sama  
cahaya

“Mendung. Cih.”

“Apa, sih, yang kauharapkan dari musim dingin?” Chiara membubuhkan lagi obat luka ke atas luka Damien, “Hei, berhenti bergerak-gerak! Ah, kenapa harus aku yang jadi sustermu, sih? Will harus menjelaskan ini!”

“Panggil lagi orang-orang perkemahan yang pergi, maka bersenang-senanglah dengan masa pensiunmu.”

Chiara menggerutu lagi dalam bahasa Italia, yang membuat Damien semakin sebal dan ia malah menggoyang-goyangkan kepalanya sambil menyanyikan _Just Hold On_ , sengaja berteriak pada bagian _wishing you were them_. Chiara memukul lengannya. _Jangan teriak-teriak di telingaku, lukamu belum beres, nih!_

Damien mengamati Chiara yang akhirnya sampai pada bagian membalut luka dengan segulung perban berwarna krem. Entah apa maksud Will Solace menyediakan perban dengan warna-warna. _Kurang kerjaan_. Damien bosan, lagi-lagi ia menyanyi, _Locked Away_ sengaja mengambil nada tinggi pada bagian _would you still love me the same_ , dengan _a_ yang sangat panjang dan sumbang. Chiara mendesis nyaring.

“Kau bisa pergi kalau benci. Aku bisa mengobati lukaku sendiri.”

“Cih. Mana becus.”

Damien mengernyit. “Aku takkan mati hanya dengan mengurusi lukaku sendiri. Khawatir sekali.”

“Memang, kenapa?!”

Damien tersentak mundur. Dia hindari tatapan Chiara dan dia mendongak. Melanjutkan apa yang sempat terhenti barusan.

“Cuma ada lima bintang. Hm.”

Chiara tak menanggapi. Damien mencari tahu lewat ekor matanya. Chiara sedang mengikat kedua ujung perban dengan sangat hati-hati, kemudian membersihkan sisa-sisa darah pada luka-luke gores kecil di sekitar.

_Astaga, anak ini ...._

“Apa, sih, lihat-lihat?”

* * *

ada  
bintang  
yang  
luput  
dari  
rasi

Terjebak bersama Chiara rasanya sudah jadi agenda sehari-hari. Sepertinya ada yang punya rencana agar mereka selalu berdua, entah dalam permainan, atau sekadar masalah cuaca. Hari ini mereka dikirim ke kota untuk menemui rekan lama Chiron di salah satu pertokoan untuk membeli keperluan perkemahan, tetapi tokonya masih tutup, dan hujan salju mengurung mereka.

“Lagi-lagi saat bersamamu ...,” Chiara bertopang dagu. “Jangan-jangan kau membawa sial.”

“ _Lucky_ , aku tahu kau putri Tyche, tapi tolong jangan sebut itu atau itu akan benar-benar jadi kutukan untukku.”

Chiara berkedip cepat, “Oh. Maaf.”

Damien menoleh tak percaya. “Hah?”

Chiara menoleh. “Iya, maaf maksudku.”

Damien merasa seperti kelilipan.

“Aku yang minta maaf, kenapa kau yang heran?”

“Ya—ya, heran saja—seorang Chiara Benvenuti? Minta maaf? Padaku? Apa yang terjadi?”

Chiara menyepak-nyepak salju yang berada di ujung tangga, yang luput dari kanopi, matanya tertuju pada sebuah pot bunga kosong yang nyaris tertimbun salju di tanah. “Kalau-kalau hal itu mendatangkan hal buruk, tahu. Kadang-kadang aku lupa siapa diriku. Kadang-kadang aku menganggap diriku masih seperti orang biasa, remaja pada umumnya, dan hal-hal supernatural atau spiritual itu tak terlibat dalam hidupku. Aku lupa aku putri seorang dewi. Kalau-kalau kesialan itu malah datang padamu gara-gara ucapanku sebagai dewi yang digadang-gadang memiliki kekuatan soal nasib ... kan gawat.”

Bahu Damien seperti jatuh. “Sebegitu pedulinya kau padaku.”

“Soalnya kalau kau kena sial, aku juga pasti kena. Kita ‘kan selalu sama-sama.”

“Ah, kau ini. Yang paling ingin menghindar dariku kan kau sendiri.”

“Tapi satu-satunya orang yang bisa tahan dengan omelanku cuma kau.” Chiara setengah tertawa. “Damien, di kali pertama aku melihatmu, kukira kau adalah orang pendiam yang penurut sekali. Tahunya ... ah, tapi yang begini oke juga, sih. Aku suka tantangan, minimal dalam pembicaraan. Kalau menurut terus, aku bakal mati bosan dan segera kutinggalkan.”

Mendapati lirikan Chiara yang _seperti itu_ , Damien mati gaya. Ingin membuang muka, rasanya sayang sekali. Chiara jarang sekali memandangnya dengan lirikan dari ekor mata dengan senyum yang ditarik ke sudut yang sama.

Tiba-tiba saja dia teringat saat berlatih musik bersama Lester alias Apollo, saat lagu sedih itu dinyanyikan. Apa yang ia pikirkan saat itu—dan Chiara pikirkan, jadi mereka sama-sama berakhir memeluk satu sama lain? Pasti ada hal yang disembuyikan Chiara, sama seperti dia menyembunyikan banyak kata yang tidak bisa dia ungkapkan langsung; bukan karena masalah gengsi atau semacamnya—hanya saja, dia tidak pintar dalam berkata-kata panjang tentang perasaan yang sesungguhnya. Lebih mudah mengata-ngatai atau mengerjai. Tidak perlu mencari kata-kata yang tepat. Tidak ada ketakutan. Lebih enak langsung menyampaikan sesuatu sesuai dengan apa yang dikatakan orang lain, terlebih yang tidak bernada positif. Sepertinya memang darahnya, putra Nemesis.

“Kenapa diam?”

Damien meneguk ludah. “Tidak kenapa-kenapa. Omong-omong, ada salju di ujung hidungmu.”

“Oh. Sengaja kuletakkan. Enak. Dingin.”

Damien mengerutkan hidungnya. “Kalau hidungmu membeku dan kau tidak bisa mencium aroma lagi, aku akan merasa sangat senang.”

“Tidak akan.” Chiara tersenyum simpul, yang membuat Damien mati gaya lagi. Damien melirik lagi setelah beberapa saat. Lagi-lagi Chiara menyanyikan sesuatu dalam bahasa Italia.

* * *

hitung  
raih  
sejuta  
bintang  
kurangi  
satu  
selalu

“... Heh, sedang apa kau di sini?” Damien mengambil sebuah cangkir dari lemari. “Memasak? Memangnya para harpy itu tidak bisa membuatkan masakan di jam-jam tertentu?”

Terdengar suara seperti menyedot ingus keras-keras. Damien tidak jadi meraih stok minuman di lemari.

“Mereka tidak bisa memasak ala Italia. Tangan orang Italia-lah yang bisa membuat sesuai selera ....” Lalu suara _menyebalkan_ itu lagi. “Sebenarnya aku ingin membuat _acquacotta_ , tapi tak ada bahan yang sesuai di sini ... kecuali ke kota.”

Kerut-kerut terbit di kening Damien. “Kau sakit? Kenapa tidak tidur di ruang kesehatan saja, ha?”

“Iya—aku dari sana.”

“Lalu Will mengizinkanmu berkeliaran di luar? Wah, seharusnya dia juga menyuruhmu untuk mengadakan permainan tangkap bendera!” Damien akhirnya mendapatkan stok minuman instan yang ia cari. Satu bungkus kopi dan sedikit susu bubuk.

“Will sedang tidak berjaga, aku menjaga diriku sendiri—dan, ya, benar, sebentar lagi aku akan mengomando permainan tangkap bendera dan menjadikanmu tiang benderanya, tunggu—” Chiara mengelap bagian bawah hidungnya, “duh, jijik sekali.”

“Hiii,” Damien mengerutkan hidungnya sambil menuangkan bubuk ke dalam cangkir. “Jangan menularkan virusmu ke mana-mana.”

“Setelah ini aku akan ke sana lagi, tahu. Aku cuma butuh makanan.”

Damien tertegun, tatapannya lekat sekali pada Chiara. Dia memikirkan banyak hal sampai gadis itu memekik,

“Apa yang kaubuat?! Kopi? Susu? Kopi susu—di jam-jam seperti ini? Pukul tiga sore?!”

“Apa yang salah dengan itu, _Lucky_?” Damien tak mau kalah keras.

“Minum kopi dengan susu di atas jam makan pagi jahat bagi perutmu—susunya akan mengacaukan pencernaanmu!”

“Apa-apaan itu?”

“Percayalah pada orang Italia!”

Mereka bertatapan seakan siap perang. Chiara menyerah duluan karena bersin-bersin, lalu ia mendengus dan kembali pada panci supnya. Tampaknya sudah hampir selesai karena ia cepat-cepat mengambil mangkuk, menuangkannya, lalu mengambil sendok. Ia biarkan alat masaknya berantakan di bak cuci. Sebelum keluar dari dapur umum, ia memicingkan mata pada Damien, “Minum saja dan tunggulah ususmu rusak.”

Lantas ia berlalu.  Terhuyung-huyung karena bersin berkali-kali di perjalanan.

.

Damien menutup pintu di belakangnya dengan kasar hingga Chiara tersentak dan tak jadi menyuap sesendok terakhir supnya.

“Apa, putra Nemesis—kau sudah ketularan?”

Damien mengempaskan diri di tepi tempat tidur Chiara. Ia menyeruput kopi susunya keras-keras, mata menekuri lantai.

“Dasar bandel,” gumam Chiara.

“Orang sakit harusnya istirahat,” Damien mencibir.

“Orang sehat harusnya jauh-jauh dari orang sakit,” balas Chiara.

“Orang sakit harusnya tak cerewet dan istirahat.”

Chiara meletakkan mangkuknya keras-keras di meja samping tempat tidur, “Kalau cuma istirahat aku tidak akan makan.”

Damien melirik. “Kau bisa minta tolong seseorang,” satu seruput, “tapi jangan cerewet minta masakan Italia segala. Aku cuma bisa masakan instan.”

Mata Chiara membulat sambil menangkap maksud (sok) tersembunyi itu. Ia baru saja akan bicara mengejek lagi, tapi ia putuskan untuk menjadi lebih lembut, “Aku sering kangen rumah, tahu ....”

“Memangnya aku tidak?”

Mata Chiara mengawang-awang, “Makan sup sambil menonton bintang, sendirian, di atap rumahku yang terlalu tinggi itu ... rasanya menyenangkan sekali walaupun tidak ada siapapun ....”

“Kau juga bisa mengamati bintang di sini,” Damien langsung menandaskan isi cangkirnya. “Ini, salah satunya.”

Chiara mengulum tawa sambil melemparkan bantal kepada Damien. “Bintang apaan.”

Damien tertawa, Chiara menanggapi, tiba-tiba rasanya semuanya baik-baik saja.

* * *

mungkin  
lara  
tak  
senyala  
bintang

“Bintang-bintang itu ... liar,” Chiara berucap, menurut Damien dia cuma asal lempar kata-kata, karena sebelumnya mereka hening sambil mengobati luka masing-masing. Chiara kemudian sengaja menggantungnya. Ada goresan dalam dari siku hingga setengah lengan bawahnya, hasil dari terjerembab di kaki bukit dan menimpa setumpuk batu.

“Apa kau sedang berusaha berpuisi, _Lucky_? Karena aku tidak akan mendengarkannya, aku takkan mengerti.”

“Mereka selalu menjauh, menjauh, dan baru satu tahun kembali ke tempatnya semula. Coba lihat matahari. Satu hari, dia kembali ke tempat semula. Bulan, kurang lebih tiga puluh hari, dan _voila_ , dia datang lagi.”

Damien mendengus, “kutebak kau hanya tidak pernah mempelajarinya saja. Itu bagian dari misteri astronomi.”

“Yeah, dan kau juga tidak tahu. Kita sama-sama keren.”

Damien membiarkan darah di sekitar lututnya mengering saja. Toh lukanya tak begitu besar. “Kau seperti salah satu sepupuku saja. Hobi sekali berkata-kata soal langit, lalu membiarkanku kebingungan.”

“Dan dia pasti bangga karena dia punya sekutu di sini.”

Damien menahan napasnya. “Takkan mungkin. Dia sudah tidak ada di manapun di dunia ini.”

“Oh ...,” Chiara terdiam beberapa saat. “Maaf.”

“Dia satu-satunya orang yang bisa membuatku bangga pada diriku sendiri, saat itu. Aku mengurung diri tiga hari setelah kepergiannya.”

Chiara menelengkan kepala, dan Damien memperhatikannya. Gerak-geriknya, ekspresinya yang lekas sekali berubah dari serbatahu menjadi penuh empati. Ada yang menarik dari itu semua, tetapi Damien menolak memikirkan apalagi mengungkapkannya lebih jauh.

“Selalu ada pengganti. Aku percaya itu. Coba lihat bintang. Mereka liar tapi saling mengganti, hingga yang asal kembali.”

“... Sialan, Chiara, kau terdengar terlalu puitis.”

“Itu karena kau terdengar sangat butuh sesuatu seperti itu. Puisi mendatangkan keberuntungan bagi sebagian orang, misalnya Edgar Allan Poe.”

“Setahuku kisah hidup Poe cukup tragis.”

“Tapi namanya harum dan diakui sampai sekarang.”

Damien ingin menyerah dengan bilang _terserah_ , tapi dia merasa lebih tenang, luka-lukanya pun tak begitu sakit lagi. Mungkin dia sesekali harus memberi ruang yang lebih baik bagi pembicaraan mereka.

* * *

sesederhana  
semburat  
bintang

Kata orang-orang, putri Aphrodite _itu_ yang paling manis. Dia konselor kepala, dia menarik, dia eksotis, walau tidak jarang galak apalagi kalau soal memimpin saudara-saudaranya yang satu tim saat main tangkap bendera. Dia berkunjung ke perkemahan hari ini, bersama pacarnya yang kata orang-orang juga contoh pria (memang, _dia_ lebih cocok disebut pria daripada sekadar ‘cowok’) yang sangat taat aturan.

Namun, ketika Damien menoleh pada Chiara yang berada di sudut meja makan, rambut pendeknya terkena permen karet yang ditiupnya sendiri, dan masih ada bekas lumpur di telinganya, dan badan kurusnya belepotan bekas luka,

rasanya,

Damien tak butuh rekomendasi soal cewek-cewek yang tak biasa.

Anak itu takkan betul-betul marah jika seseorang mengatai soal permen karet di rambutnya atau soal dia yang tidak bisa menjadi lebih feminin sedikit. Pikirannya sederhana, yang penting punya teman hidup, mengataimu atau tidak itu urusan nomor dua.

Damien menghampiri Chiara,

lagi.

* * *

tantang  
bintang  
dia  
takkan  
binasa

Damien sedang makan siang saat tiba-tiba terjadi keributan dari arah barat. Sama seperti yang lain, Damien segera melompat dari bangku ruang makan dan mencari sumber kericuhan.

Dari batas perkemahan, rupanya. Desas-desus mengatakan bahwa ada monster yang tersesat dan berusaha masuk, dan cuma ada satu orang yang kebetulan berada di luar. Yang terdengar cuma teriakan dari si korban, lalu berita menyebar, dan tidak terlihat apa-apa lagi.

Damien mencari di tengah kerumunan yang tak seberapa itu.

Chiara tidak ada, omong-omong.

Damien menembus perkumpulan anak-anak perkemahan yang penasaran tapi waspada, hingga ke garis terdepan, dan Chiara memang tidak terlihat di manapun,

kecuali di depan sana.

Datang dalam keadaan berdarah-darah. Darah hitam yang, Damien tebak, bau.

“Kau, itu darahmu atau darah siapa?! Ke ruang kesehatan, sana, cepat!”

Seisi perkemahan kaget karena kalimat itu _tidak_ meluncur dari bibir dokter perkemahan, Will Solace.

* * *

bintang  
bercerita  
lewat  
rasi  
yang  
satu  
melalui  
karya

Rasanya ada yang beda di meja Tyche. Hanya ada dua orang di sana dan begitu mudah menemukannya.

“Dari mana kau mendapatkan itu?” Damien mengedikkan dagu setelah mendekati. Ia sudah membereskan makan siangnya dengan kilat, cuma gara-gara ini semua.

“Aku orang Italia dan aku tahu resep-resep keren.”

“Aku tidak mengerti korelasinya.”

“Tidak perlu mengerti, kau hanya perlu merasakan. Sayang sekali ini edisi terbatas. Mengoceh sekali, maka kau akan melewatkan kesempatannya.”

“Oh ayolah,” Damien merebut sendok dari tangan Chiara. Mengambil sebagian makanannya yang tersisa. Mengecapnya pelan-pelan. Mengunyahnya seolah dia adalah penguji.

 _Wah, parah, ini enak_.

“Aku banyak menghabiskan waktu di dapur, terima kasih atas pujiannya. Kelihatan, kok, di wajahmu, kau penuh akan rasa kagum. Baiklah, mana sendokku?”

* * *

 

bintangmu,  
tak tamat-tamat

Sudah lima malam Damien bermimpi tentang Chiara. Cerita mimpinya tak begitu beraturan, hanya hal-hal biasa, tapi di kali pertama dan kedua dia menyalahkan isi perkemahan yang terlalu sedikit saat musim dingin sehingga memperbesar persentase orang yang muncul di mimpinya cuma yang itu-itu saja.

Tapi, rasanya—

“Hoi. Cepat ambil perisaimu!” Chiara menegur keras, dia sudah berpakaian lengkap seperti prajurit, matanya garang dan berapi-api saking parahnya semangatnya

—tidak mengapa juga.

(Ia jadi lebih sering bertemu Chiara. Ia merasa lebih mengenalnya dari siapapun. Hitunglah mimpi-mimpi juga, sebagai pengerat.)

**end.**


End file.
